Lydia Frye: Childhood Memories
by Wild N' Free Eagle
Summary: I wanted to write about Lydia Frye's childhood. So I got to thinking on the perfect story, but unfortunately I barely have gotten to Lydia's training. Soon I shall write about it.Until then, I hope you enjoy reading this!
1. Part 1: The Young Frye

_**March 19, 1893**_

As the daylight came to an end, Jacob Frye along with son await for an arrival for a new addition to the Frye family. After hours of labor, a healthy baby girl was born. Jacob was the third person to hold the little precious angel in his arms. With a smile he looked down at his granddaughter, with delight. Hopefully one day he'd have the chance to train her, just like he did his own son. But only time will tell if this young one, has what it takes to follow the way of the Brotherhood.

 _ **Several years later...**_

Young and mischievous Lydia Frye, was playing hide and seek with her grandfather. She hid behind a corner and giggles lightly. "Where are you, love?" Jacob tries finding her, but she was nowhere in sight. Lydia peeks around the corner, seeing that her grandfather was looking in a different hiding place, Lydia laughs. Jacob snickered as he had found her location. "Looks like my little Rook flew away...I'd better head on home." Jacob begins to slowly walk away with a smile on his face. Lydia laughs one last time before running after him, "Grandfather!" Jacob stopped in his tracks to let his granddaughter catch up with him. As soon as Lydia caught up with him, she wrapped her arms around him. "Ahh... there you are Lydia. Come let's go home, it's getting late..." Jacob spoke softly to her. "But... Grandfather.." Lydia begged, looking up at Jacob with her beautiful brown eyes. Jacob couldn't help but smile at his granddaughter, she reminded him of himself when he was her age. "Now, Lydia...I'd promised your Aunt that we be home before dark." With a frown, Lydia nodded her head. "Yes sir."

Lydia held Jacob's hand as they walked the busy streets. "Are the streets always this busy, Grandfather?" she asked sweetly. "Ah..yes my dear they are." Jacob walked a bit faster tugging Lydia along with him. A few minutes later, the two reached the Frye manor. Jacob opened the door for Lydia, but she ran into the manor in search of her great-aunt. "Aunt Evie!?" Lydia called out to her, waiting for a response. "In here, my dear." Evie called from the library. Lydia ran to her, but then was stopped by Jacob. "Slow down, Lydia. Aunt Evie is not going to leave." Lydia clears her throat, "Yes sir..." "Now do not keep your aunt waiting and remember... to be "good". With that final remark from Jacob, Lydia gave him a devilish grin. She left her grandfather's side, only to attend to her studies and lessons from her aunt.

Hours after long and boring lessons from her aunt, Lydia grew very tired. She yawned as Evie spoke, even when she discussed interesting topics. Lydia finally fell asleep as Evie explained "certain" rules. Evie turned towards her niece. "Jacob... she's out cold..."

Jacob walked into the library, seeing that his granddaughter was asleep. "Well I guess you must have told her boring stories." Evie crossed her arms, staring at her brother. "Would you like to teach her next?" she shot back at him. "Gladly. Now, look at how cute she is." Jacob moved towards Lydia, taking her into his arms. "She reminds me of myself..." with his final words, he carried the young Frye to bed.

Lydia Frye was in a deep slumber, she looked so peaceful as she slept. It had been a few hours since the sun had come up and Evie begins to grow impatient of how Lydia over slept. "You should go wake her up, Jacob." Evie spoke to her twin softly, seeing that he is still tired himself. "Oh...just let the little Rook sleep. She's just a child, Evie." With a yawn, Jacob wipes his tired eyes. "And she just needs to be a child a little bit longer before we start to train her..."Evie sighed, knowing that he was right. "At least she finds interest in some of my teachings unlike someone her age did long ago... but we must train her well if she's going to be an Assassin."

Lydia was awoken by her grandfather. At first she didn't want to leave the bed, but she didn't want to be stubborn. "Morning, my little Rook." Jacob kissed Lydia's forehead. "Morning, Grandfather..." Lydia yawned, as she got her hairbrush. "What are we going to do today, Grandfather?" Jacob stood there in silence, smiling at her. "You'll see, love." The words made Lydia's eyes grow bigger, only because she was excited about the day. As soon as all three of the Fryes had their breakfast, they all went to the park. Lydia's dark brown eyes scouted the area around her. Her curiosity was growing as she thought to herself, "What are we going to do here? And Why?" Lydia then tugged on her grandfather's jacket sleeve, "Grandfather, why are we here?" Jacob simply chuckled at his granddaughter. "Patience, love. You shall know the answer soon.."

And with that Lydia, was less excited about being at the park. She would have rather be playing hide and seek in an alley with her friends or her grandfather. Evie clears her throat, "Ahh... here we are, a perfect place to begin your lessons from yesterday. Now come Lydia, have a seat by Aunt Evie on the bench."

Lydia had one word on her mind when it came to these boring lessons on past history that her Aunt had taught her about. "Today you'll learn about the Industrial Revolution. Your grandfather and I helped to liberate London during that time. Hopefully, you will pay attention this time." Evie smiled at Lydia.

"Wow! I can't believe you saved London! Aunt Evie tell me more stories next time!" Lydia was now overwhelmed with excitement. "Well you have learned your Lessons for today, how about you go play for a bit?" Evie glances at Lydia then to Jacob. "Let's go home! I must hear more of those stories at bedtime!" Lydia begged as she looked at her Aunt and Grandfather.

The elder Frye twins exchanged glances before looking back at Lydia. They had never seen this much excitement from her, their stories must have inspired her. "Aunt Evie! Grandfather! Let's go!" Lydia pulled them towards the direction of the Frye manner. Jacob had then pulled back on Lydia's hand. "Slow down, little Rook!" Lydia didn't listen, she seemed to have her own way on how to get home. She slipped away from her aunt and grandfather. "Great work, Jacob. She has your personality." Evie complained as she slowed down. Jacob snarled at his sister's smart remark.

Jacob and Evie walks into the manner. "Lydia Frye!" Evie called for her angrily. "Leave her be, sister. I'll handle her." Jacob left Evie be and gone up stairs to Lydia's room. "Little Rook?" Jacob knocked on her door then enters. Lydia was sitting on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Ahh.. come now, Rook. No need to feel bad. Want to know something?"

Lydia glanced at him. "What?" Jacob grinned as he clears his throat. "You remind me of myself... I always loved to run off too." "Really?" Lydia raised an eyebrow as she got under the sheets of her bed. "Yes... I didn't like history lessons of the past. I was all about the fights and excitement.." Lydia continues to listen to her grandfather's stories, but then she began to doze off. Jacob saw how she had fallen asleep, and kissed her forehead. "Rest well, little Rook."


	2. Part 1 Continued

Lydia tossed and turned, not wanting to get up this morning. After what her grandfather had told her last night must have gotten to her. Surprisingly, Lydia crawled out of her bed, something had made her change her mind. With a small sigh, Lydia begins to think about her parents. She quested herself quietly, _**"Why are Mother and Father always away? When will they be back?"**_

Meanwhile, Jacob and Evie were down stairs having their breakfast. Evie glances at Jacob then to the stairs. "Hmm... perhaps one of us should check up on her?" Jacob shot his sister a glance, "Oh leave her be, Evie. Today is the day we should start training her with the basic skills of an Assassin." Evie sat there in silence before replying to her twin. "If you think she's ready that is."

Lydia came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, she smiled at her grandfather and aunt, "Morning, Grandfather. Morning, Aunt Evie." Taking a seat, Evie and Jacob exchanged glances before straitening up. "Morning, little Rook." Jacob smiled at Lydia "How did you sleep?" Lydia did not understand why her grandfather and great aunt were acting weird this morning, so she ignored their behavior.

"I slept well." Lydia replied as she heard her stomach growl. She did not want to sound rude when talking to her grandfather and aunt, keeping that she was starving right now. "Is there anything, you would like to tell me what we are going to do today?" Lydia's brown eyes landed on her grandfather then aunt as she looked at them.

"Well..." Jacob cleared his throat, then glances at Evie. "We are going to start your training..." Lydia had then became curious, as to what her grandfather meant by training. Evie drew in a deep breath, "Lydia…you are an Assassin. Just like your parents and us." There was nothing but utter silence from Lydia, as this was all new to her. Jacob sighed as he looked down, knowing that the young Frye did not understand her heritage of an Assassin meant at her age.


End file.
